Hetalia Truth Or Dare
by Deutschland
Summary: Truth or Dare - Hetalia Style! GermanyXItaly     Reviews would be appreciated :D


It was loud as ever in the conference room. It was like all the countries were going crazy! England and France were arguing like always, Prussia kept using the word awesome (more then he usually uses it..), and Russia was scaring some of the other nations. To make it even worse, Sealand somehow got in the room, and added more to the chaos. And in the midst of it all, was an angry German.

"MEIN GOTT! I thought this was supposed to be a world meeting! And if it is one, no one is doing anything smart! Can't you all find something quieter to do?" I knew I shouldn't have came to this meeting today. This ALMOST ALWAYS happens, and then oise doesn't help my hangover at all..I'm surprised with how well my bruder deals with it.

"I actually agree with you for once. This usually happens, and it's starting to get bloody old." England agreeing with me IS a rare thing, but at least he has some common sense at the moment.

"I agree too, Ludwig. If were not doing anything important at the moment, we really should find something to do instead of causing such s ruckus." Of course, the Austrian agreed with me, since he was probably almost as annoyed as I was. But maybe people will actually listen now.

"On Hon Hon~ but what will we do then, Germany?"

"Veh!~ Doitsu, Doitsu! Italy has an idea!" I looked around, and seeing as no one else seemed to have an idea, I decided to have Italy speak his idea.

"How about we all play truth or dare?" Right after Italy said that, it started to get noisy again.

"Gott Verdamnt! If all you guys wanna know how to play the game, just quiet down and let Italy tell us!" Of course, I was one of the countries in the room, that never heard of this game before, but I was very of curious about it.

"Well .. the game is pretty easy, Veh. But-"

"But it's stupid"

"Romano! Let Italy speak!"

"It is not stupid Romano! .. Anyway, it does have some rules .. You pick someone, ask them truth or dare, and if they pick truth you make them answer a question truthfully, and if dare, you dare them to do something. Veh." After Italy finally got to explain, everyone actually decided to play.

As the time passed that was supposed to be used for important matters that was now being used for a simple game, most of the countries were actually having fun. Italy found out that Romano actually doesn't hate me too much, bruder was dared to kiss Austria … and the last one so far, France, was dared to .. well … let me keep what France got dared to do, unsaid. [[ Use your imagination if you want here XD]] Since France was the last one dared, it was obviously his turn to pick someone, and I had of some of the countries he would maybe pick …

"Haha! Who should I pick? Hmm.." AS soon as France laid his eyes on me, I started to sweat a little.

"On Hon hon. How about you Germany, Truth or Dare?" I got nervous as soon as I heard that. The only reason for that, was that it was France. I couldn't be safe with picking truth OR dare, so I just decided to go with dare.

"Dare you say? Let me think of a good one for you then." I got even more nervous then, but I was also just a little curious.

"Germany, I dare you to go in the closet with Italy for 7 minutes!" Right as I heard them words, my heart started beating faster, and I didn't understand why. Italy was only my friend, a CLOSE friend and nothing more. As I was still sitting there, confused by my heart's pounding, France and Spain decided to pull me up off the chair I was sitting on, and shove me in the closet. I fell right on my back, and not to long after, I felt something fall onto me, and I heard the slam of the closet door.

"D-Doitsu! Are you ok? I'm Sorry!" Is what I heard from Italy as he stumbled to get off of me.

"Ja … I'm fine. And why be sorry, You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault for falling on me."

"Yeah .. so, Doitsu, … what are we supposed to do in the closet for the time that were in here?" Veh~"

"W-Well, uh …" AS I was trying to think of a way to explain, I felt my face starting to get hot. ' Thank god that it's dark in here'. I felt even more confused. I don't have feelings like that for Italy .. do I?

"Doitsu?"

"Well … I know of it only because of my stupid bruder. You don't have to do anything but if you do, … uh…"

".. Yeah?" Before I knew it, my lips were crashing down on Italy's and I felt my heart beating in my chest, faster than ever.

"Feliciano…"

"Doitsu? … What .. are you .. doing?" I heard Italy mumble throughout each kiss. I froze as I finally noticed what I just did. I quickly backed away some, from Italy, and the closet fell silent for a moment.

"I-I'm so sorry Italy, I don't know what came over m-mph!" Before I could even finish my sentence, I felt Feliciano's soft lips touching mine again. And not too shortly after, he pulled away.

"I don't want you to be sorry, Doitsu .. I-I like Ludwig more then as just a friend." As soon as I heard that, I could of swore my heart jumped right out of my chest. I started to kiss Italy yet again, his lips, then down to his neck, as I pushed him against the wall.

"A-aah, Doitsu…" I heard Italy quietly moan as I found his soft spot. I sucked at it for a moment, before returning back to his lips. As I started to unbutton Italy's shirt, I felt Italy starting to do the same as me, and before I knew it, I had Italy pinned to the floor, both of us shirtless, in a full out, makeout session. It didn't seem like much time passes after that, but I finally started to hear the door open.

"Oh my, what happened in here?" Of course, it was France. And right behind him, were Spain and Prussia.

"AH-HA! I knew it West, you had a thing for Italy!" By then, me and Italy both had our shirts on, and were leaving the closet.

"On Hon Hon, you guys aren't going to finish up what yo-"

"Shuy Up France! You're not anybetter." Was all I could think to say at this point, as I felt somewhat embarrassed ..

As I was going back to my seat, trying to act as nothing happened, I heard Italy.

"Doitsu .. can we go somewhere after to-"

"Finish what we started?" I started to blush some at that thought.

"Y-yeah…"

"W-Well … ja, then. I don't see any problem with that." As I turned to see Italy's face, he seemed somewhat excited and happy.

'Verdamnt, Italy why do you have to be so cute … ?'


End file.
